icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20120530142157/@comment-4542190-20120531172346
The verse also tells us something else I believe. Something that I absolutely agree with and expressed it many times already. That there's no such thing as love/hate relationship or opposites attract. You can't love and '''hate someone at the same time, it just doesn't find any ground to stand on. Either you love or hate. Hitler loved the people whom he turned into soaps? Jesus Christ hated all people of the world when He died on the Cross, taking '''all our sins upon Him, so that we may be forgiven and be able to return to God again? Rhetorical questions through extreme examples to make my point. Coming to Sam and Freddie, of course they don't hate each other-at least,currently because earlier... But this doesn't necessarily mean they're in love. And I really can't understand how some people seriously '''insist on claiming that the instances of physical and emotional pain Freddie went through the first seasons (and keeps suffering from time to time) were supposedly "displays of love" from Sam's side. What?!!?!? Well, if one supports that, then he/she can claim that "the romance between them in the Seddie arc didn't came out of the blue". Still, to me this is totally absurd. Also, '''some (at least) claim that this "is only a game they're playing since they met". Again, what? In some episodes, this was clearly not ''a game (iGot Detention, iMake Sam Girlier where Freddie very seriously says "I'm not kidding!" about the physical and emotional pain, iKiss, iStage an Intervention, iMeet Fred etc. ) The only reason why this is torelable (to a degree) is because iCarly is a sitcom (and at times, defies reality, especially when Freddie '''should '''be much worse). Nathan himself stated so (Seddie is abusive, it's interesting only due to the comedy element) and got attacks (hatred and hatred-free) while there were comments like "He doesn't know anything", "He is a fool/stupid" etc. And then, I hear that "Carly and Freddie romance was meant only as something to make people laugh"... *throws up in disgust*. Besides, if memory serves right, Sam and Freddie ''mutually broke up because they just couldn't get along as a couple (as we saw in the show itself). So, two possible outcomes. Either there was no love at all or the love wasn't strong enough to overcome the difficulties (check the verse again), in which case, is not very different than the former. Some who like to play smart will say "Carly and Freddie broke up too, boo-hoo!", "where is the love here?" and such. Well, these people probably didn't really pay any attention to how '''Carly and Freddie broke up (or better yet, '''who '''was rensponsible for that) and that it was not by any means mutual or came naturally (contrary to how they got together). As for the opposites attract "view", as I've said in my very first comment on this page (and in the wikia in general) this applies strictly to particles or chemical molecules with charges. We humans are '''infinite times more different and special than that (unless you're a materialist/nihilist and claim that humans are nothing more than a bunch of chemicals put together, everything was created by blind luck and life has no meaning and purpose among other things.. *throws up in disgust again*). And I happened to stumble upon this today http://www.wired.com/wiredscience/2012/01/opposites-dont-attract-and-thats-bad-news/ Of course I disagree about bad news and some other parts of it, but the general point, non-matching pairing causes instability is by far true. My word to the scientists (I'm considered one myself since I have a certificate in Biology but whatever)? Tell us something we don't know already! There are just TOO many reasons why Carly and Freddie are so perfect together, I <3 them together very much. And as Miranda said, the ''good ending ''would have Carly and Freddie together-good not just for Carly (the main character). PS: Sorry if the comment seemed offensive to anyone. Or if it made you dizzy trying to read it:) Just expressing.